Vampire Queen
by Hani Yuya
Summary: "Berjanjilah kau akan terus Berada di sampingku meski berulang kali kita dipisahkan oleh waktu." /"Ya aku janji Sakura."/ "Jangan pernah melupakanku Sasuke-kun!" /"Hn." /Fanfic OS, R&R.


"Berjanjilah kau akan terus Berada di sampingku meski berulang kali kita dipisahkan oleh waktu."

"Ya aku janji Sakura."

"Jangan pernah melupakanku Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

.

.

Vampire Queen

One Shoot

SasuSaku

Au,Ooc,Romance,Angst.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Hani Yuya

Rate : T+

.

.

.

Zaman dahulu kala, tepatnya puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu. Berdirilah kerajaan vampire yang bernama 'Emerald'. Sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu cantik bak bidadari dengan helaian rambutnya berwarna merah muda bak bunga musim semi dengan panjang rambut hingga sebatas kaki, sang ratu memiliki warna dan panjang rambut yang unik itulah chiri khas yang dimilikinya.

'Haruno Sakura' itulah namanya, hanya seorang vampire keturunan asli darah murni yang mampu menjadi Ratu di kerajaan Emerald dan menjadi pengpenguasa. Sang ratu dikelilingi pengikut yang setia, mereka bahkan siap mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi nyawa sang ratu.

Sang ratu yang selalu ditemani oleh pengawal setianya 'Uchiha Sasuke' selama ratusan tahun itu lama-kelamaan menaruh hati padanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berparas tampan dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang itu pun menaruh hati pada sang ratu.

Namun sayangnya peraturan di kerajaan Emerald adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Sang ratu harus menikah dengan sesama vampire keturunan asli darah murni untuk meneruskan kepemimpinannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanyalah seorang pemuda keturunan wolf yang sejak dahulu menjadi pengawal setia kerajaan Emerald.

Sampai suatu hari, ditetapkanlah pernikahan sang ratu dengan kerabat dekatnya 'Akasuna Sasori' seorang vampire keturunan asli darah murni yang berasal dari kerajaan 'Hazel'. Pemuda baby face yang masih terlihat muda dibandingkan usianya yang berpaut 300 tahun lebih tua dari sang ratu juga memiliki warna rambut senada bak musim semi. Jika berdiri berdampingan mereka sangat cocok dan serasi bila menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sang ratu yang tidak mau dijodohkan menolak pernikahan itu dengan alasan ia masih belum cukup umur untuk menikah. Yah~ memang di zaman itu gadis yang berusia 500 tahun masih dianggap belum dewasa. Jika disamakan dengan umur normal selayaknya manusia, mungkin sang ratu baru berusia 13th. Sedangkan Sasori berumur 20th.

Sasori mengalah, ia akan kembali melamar sang ratu jika usianya menginjak 800 tahun, Sasori rela menunggu 300tahun lagi untuk menimang sang ratu menjadi istrinya. Namun sayang niatnya untuk menunggu dibatalkan karena mendengar gosip miring tentang sang ratu yang menaruh hati pada pengawal setianya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasori marah dan mengirim beberapa pengikutnya untuk membunuh Sasuke. Sang ratu tak bisa berkutik, karena Sasori sudah mengepung setiap inci kerajaan Emerald dengan pasukannya. Dia meminta bantuan kepada para kerabat untuk menjalankan ambisinya ini, alhasil perajurit Sasori lebih banyak 2x lipat dibanding Sakura.

"Ck, Sakura kau tetaplah disini! yang dia incar hanya aku. Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tidak, kumohon jangan pergi Sasuke-kun! Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Aku pasti menang melawan mereka, kau tak perlu cemas. Karena aku Uchiha Sasuke salah satu keturunan wolf terkuat di kerajaan ini."

Uchiha Sasuke memang salah satu keturunan wolf terkuat. Namun sayangnya seberapa pun kuatnya dia, ia tak akan mampu menghadapi beberapa vampire keturunan darah murni. Meski dengan susah payah dia mengalahkan semua pengikut Sasori, ia tak akan mampu menang melawan Sasori dan beberapa kerabat vampire darah murni.

Sudah hukum alam jika vampire keturunan darah murni tak akan mudah mati meski mereka terluka parah, ataupun tertusuk pisau perak sekalipun. Mereka akan mati kalau sudah diakhir batas hidupnya. Vampire keturunan darah murni hanya berumur 3000 tahun lamanya. Makanya mereka harus melahirkan keturunannya untuk mempertahankan darah murni mereka.

"SASUKE! TIDAKKK."

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya kalah karena berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori.

"Hiks, bertahanlah Sasuke-kun." isaknya.

Sang ratu menangis terisak melihat pemuda yang dicintainya terbaring penuh luka dan bersimbah darah dipangkuannya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura." ucapnya nanar, karena ia merasa gagal menjadi pengawal terkuat untuk melindungi sang ratu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus Berada di sampingku meski berulang kali kita dipisahkan oleh waktu." ujar sang ratu, karena ia tau waktu kebersamaan mereka tak akan bertahan lama.

"Ya aku janji Sakura." ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan pernah melupakanku Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn... Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Lelehan air mata terus mengalir menganak sungai, hatinya perih ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pengawal sekaligus cinta pertamanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke juga mencintainya. Dia bahagia sekaligus hancur dibuatnya.

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu... selamanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya untuk mengelus wajah sang ratu. Cairan bening lolos dari sudut matanya. Emerald dan Onyx saling memandang, mereka memanfaatkan moment terakhir mereka untuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

Syuuuutttttttttttt

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi abu, lalu terbang tertiup angin.

"HUWAAAAAAA, SASUKE!"

Sang ratu menjerit frustasi, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hidupnya hancur tanpa orang yang dikasihinya tak berada disampingnya lagi. Ia memutuskan akan terus mencari reinkarnasi Sasuke dikehidupan mendatang. Bahkan ia rela mengutuk dirinya untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan badannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap bertubuh kecil agar Sasori membatalkan pernikahannya. Untuk sementara Sasori percaya tubuhnya berhenti tumbuh karena ia mengidap penyakit langka.

.

.

.

_00000_

Ribuan tahun telah berganti namun sayang ia tak dapat menemukan reinkarnasi Sasuke. Hingga kerajaan 'Emerald' dan semua vampire punah. Ini karena keegoisannya yang tak ingin menikah dan melahirkan keturunan. Hanya dia satu-satunya vampire keturunan darah murni yang tersisa.

Sakura sudah hampir melewati akhir hidupnya kini usianya 2999 tahun. Sisa hidupnya hanya satu tahun lagi. Kini ia tinggal di dunia manusia, dimana orang-orang menganggap vampire itu hanyalah cerita dongeng masa lalu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tau jika dialah satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap dirinya hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia 13th. Karena semenjak saat itu pertumbuhan badannya terhenti dan tak tumbuh sampai sekarang.

Ia mulai putus asa karena sisa hidupnya yang tinggal satu tahun lagi belum juga bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya Sasuke. Dia merasa asing dengan keadaan yang berubah 180derajat dari zamannya dulu. Semua teknologi yang semakin canggih dan suasana kota yang berisik ini semua tak pernah ada di zamannya dulu, dimana hanya ada sebuah kerajaan dan beberapa pedesaan kecil yang dikelilingi perbukitan.

Sakura mulai lelah berharap akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hari berlalu dengan cepatnya, hingga berganti bulan dan kini hidupnya hanya tersisa 1 minggu. Ia termenung di atas atap gedung mengawasi setiap manusia yang berlalu-lalang dibawah sana. Liquid bening menetes dari sudut emeraldnya yang indah, meski lelah berharap namun ia masih ingin percaya agar ada satu keajaiban untuknya. Sekali saja, semoga ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di penghujung hidupnya.

Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hei pinky !kau ingin bunuh diri duduk disana ha?"

Sakura menoleh, bibirnya tertarik menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Seorang pemuda yang ia kenal, bahkan sangat familiar kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda yang ia cari selama ribuan tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Paras wajah tampannya, model rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang masih sama seperti yang dulu. Namun kini ia melihat Sasuke versi dewasa, mungkin usianya yang sekarang sekitar 20th.

Sakura langsung berlari memeluk sang pemuda reinkarnasi Sasuke. Menangis terisak dalam pelukannya. Namun sang pemuda tak merespon, ia tampak bingung dengan tingkah laku gadis dihadapannya ini.

Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke ini melepaskan pelukan sang gadis. Ini semua membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya heran.

"Kau... Siapa?"

Mata Sakura membulat, ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang selama ini ia cari, ia rela menghabiskan waktu ribuan tahun untuk mencarinya. Namun naas pemuda yang mengucapkan sumpah-janji akan selalu mengingatnya itu, lupa akan dirinya bahkan janji yang telah mereka sepakati berdua untuk hidup bersama.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa kau disana? Eh, ada gadis kecil, kau mengenalinya?"

"Hn, entahlah."

Krak

Hatinya seakan retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang dikuncir satu datang menghampirinya, tatapan matanya lembut ketika melihat dan menyapa Sasuke. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia tau bahwa hubungan keduanya mungkin sesuatu yang spesial.

Sakura meremas baju didadanya erat, ia melangkah mundur. Dunianya seakan runtuh. Perjuangannya selama ini seakan sia-sia. Ia tak sanggup melihat kemesraan keduanya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kecewa... itulah yang kini ia rasakan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu pinky!"

Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke padanya, ia hanya ingin pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Dia butuh tempat untuk menangis, ya~ menangisi dirinya. Apakah ini karma? Karena ia telah menipu orang yang jelas-jelas mencintainya, Akasuna Sasori ia bahkan mampu membunuh Sasuke hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

"SASUKE-KUN BODOH...BODOH... BODOH... HUWAAAA."

Ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya berlari ke tepi pantai. Kakinya seakan tak bertulang, ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis terisak.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu...hiks, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu bodoh... hiks."

Sakura menangis seharian, ingin melupakan Sasuke namun tak bisa. Jadi ia memutuskan sampai akhir hidupnya akan melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan. Mulai hari itu Sakura terus menguntit Sasuke, kemana pun pemuda itu pergi Sakura terus menerus mengikutinya. Hingga sampai dipenghujung waktunya.

"Satu hari lagi usiaku genap 3000 tahun...ah~ bukan, aku salah menghitung, sepertinya." ocehnya dibawah pohon Sakura. Iagi-lagi ia menangis, sampai akhir hidupnya mungkin ia tak akan sempat hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Hei pinky! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku, he!" sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh, lelehan air mata masih setia lolos dari sudut matanya. Helaian merah mudanya yang panjang sebatas mata kaki terbang tertiup angin.

Onyx Sasuke membulat, berbagai macam peristiwa demi peristiwa terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit, wajah sedih sang gadis membuat hatinya seakan ikut merasa sedih. Hatinya seakan teriris-iris dan terluka.

Tanpa sadar ia mendekati Sakura dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Lalu menarik tubuh mungil sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencariku Sakura?"

Emeraldnya membulat, lalu beberapa detik kemudian melembut. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke erat.

"2499 tahun...359hari." jawabnya sendu.

Deg, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, cairan bening menetes deras di sudut matanya hingga membasahi baju sang gadis.

"Maaf." ujarnya lirih.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Daijoubu, sekarang kau sudah menepati janjimu." ucapnya.

"Tapi... tinggal satu ha~." ucapnya terpotong.

"Satu jam... tinggal satu jam lagi aku bisa bertahan hidup Sasuke... hanya satu jam." ujarnya lirih.

"Satu jam? Ck, Sial."

Sasuke mengepal tangannya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Ia menekan perasaan sedih dihatinya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena terlambat menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Sreetttt

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke,lalu tersenyum."Daijoubu, sebagai gantinya kau harus selalu berada disampingku sampai batas waktuku Sasuke-kun." ucapnya.

"Hn." hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, selalu berada bersamanya sampai batas waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

Sakura duduk menempelkan punggungnya di belakang pohon Sakura. Dan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, tangan mereka saling bertaut seakan tak rela untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun... aku menantikan datangnya hari ini sejak dulu. Tapi tak kusangka, aku akan mengahabiskan waktu denganmu hanya satu jam diumurku yang panjang ini. Kurasa Kami-sama benar-benar menghukumku."

"Sakura."

"Ya."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu?"

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku Sasuke-kun."

"Setelah kau pergi, biar aku yang mencarimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah lehernya,"jika kau vampire keturunan darah murni menghisap darahku, aku pun akan berubah menjadi vampire. Meski tak bisa hidup selama dirimu, tapi aku bisa hidup selama 1000 tahun. Dan itu cukup untuk mencarimu." ocehnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa"

"Hidup sendiri itu tak gampang Sasuke, kau akan terus reringat padaku selama puluhan tahun bahkan ratusan tahun sebelum kau bisa menemukanku, kau akan kesepian dan membuatmu menderita. Aku tak mau kau mengalami hal serupa sepertiku. Aku tak ingin kau menderita... cukup aku yang merasakan ini semua Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa?bukankah kau bilang ingin hidup bersamaku? Kau mencintaiku bukan? Seharusnya kau mendukungku Sakura!"

"Dengar... cinta tak harus memiliki Sasuke-kun... hari ini kuputuskan akan memutuskan rantai janji diantara kita berdua. Setelah aku tiada, kumohon hiduplah dengan normal. Lupakanlah aku,lupakanlah janji kita. Hiduplah dengan bahagia dengan gadis lain tanpa harus memikirkanku Sasuke."

"Cukup! Hentikan omong kosongmu Sakura!" bentaknya.

Sreet

Sasuke memeluknya,"aku hanya ingin bersamamu, hanya kau yang kucintai. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisismu dihatiku Sakura."

"Sa-su-ke."

"Kau bahkan rela menghabiskan seluruh waktumu hanya untuk mencariku. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, tak peduli berapa lama aku harus menemukanmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku melupakanmu? Sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu? Kau tau rasanya Sasuke-kun! Aku bahkan sempat ingin berhenti mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya bukan? Kau tetap mencariku bahkan mengikutiku sepanjang waktu."

"Itu karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Sasuke-kun, sampai akhir hidupku meski hanya memandangmu sudah membuatku puas."

"Begitu juga denganku Sakura. Sampai akhir hidupku aku akan terus mencarimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura penuh cinta. Membuat hati Sakura luluh.

"Baiklah... aku mengerti," Sakura mengarahkan gigi runcingnya ke leher Sasuke,"berjanjilah meski aku tak mengingatmu jangan putus asa untuk mengejarku. Kau harus terus berusaha meyakinkanku Sasuke-kun ."

"Hn, aku janji."

Krash

Sakura menghisap darah di leher Sasuke, meminum darahnya dan menyisakan bekas gigitan disana.

"Sudah waktunya." ucap Sakura lirih.

Emerald dan Onyx saling bertemu, tangan Sasuke terangkat membelai pipi Sakura lembut lalu memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah sang gadis. Lalu menciumnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu, inilah ciuman pertama mereka, awal kisah cinta mereka. Dimana keduanya mengikat janji yang tak akan pernah terputus oleh waktu, meski sang waktu sering kali mempermainkan kehidupan mereka.

Namun cinta sejati tak akan kalah oleh waktu, berapa kali pun mereka bereinkarnasi dan menjadi orang yang berbeda namun perasaan cinta mereka tetap sama. Mereka berdua saling mencari satu sama lain sampai akhirnya bertemu dan hidup bersama berdampingan satu sama lain selamanya.

.

.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sakura."

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sasuke."

"TAK PEDULI BERAPA KALIPUN AKU TERLAHIR KE DUNIA INI."

"TAK PEDULI BERAPA KALI PUN KAU MELUPAKANKU."

"AKU AKAN MENGHAMPIRIMU DAN MENARIKMU KE DALAM PELUKANKU DAN BERKATA 'AKU MENCINTAIMU'"

"SAKURA."

"SASUKE."

.

.

.

END


End file.
